1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel N-acyl and N-thioacyl phosphorodiamido(di)thioates, and compositions thereof, which are useful as pesticides, more specifically, as acaricides, insecticides, and nematocides, when applied to pests or to loci to be freed from the pests by foliar or systemic application techniques, and to a method of controlling pests in agricultural plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ollinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,870, discloses acaricidal, insecticidal and nematocidal phosphorodiamidothioates represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are selected from unsubstituted and substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl and phenylalkyl groups and X and X.sup.1 are selected from oxygen and sulfur atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,897 discloses insecticidal compounds having the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl and R.sup.2 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 alkyl.
Russian Patent No. SU-464,592 discloses compounds having the formula ##STR3## wherein R and R.sup.1 are lower alkyl, X is O or S, and A is alkoxy, aryloxy, or amidomercapto.
Belgian Patent No. 804,757 discloses insecticidal compounds having the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, R.sup.2 and C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkynyl or optionally substituted benzyl, R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, allyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, and R.sup.4 is alkenyl, alkynyl, or optionally substituted benzyl, phenethyl, phenyl or naphthyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,959 discloses insecticidal compounds having the formula ##STR5## wherein R, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl.
German Patent No. DL 113,551 discloses biocidal compounds having the formula ##STR6## wherein X is O or S and R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are aryl.
German Patent No. DT 2,447,095 discloses pesticidal compounds having the formula ##STR7## wherein R.sup.1 is C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 alkyl, R.sup.2 is CH.sub.3 or C.sub.2 H.sub.5, R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl and R.sup.4 is phenyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,657 discloses compounds having the formula ##STR8## wherein R is alkyl, R.sup.1 is aryl and X is O.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,845 discloses insecticidal compounds having the formula ##STR9## wherein R and R.sup.1 are C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, alkenyl, or alkynyl, R.sup.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or SR.sup.3, and R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl optionally substituted by 1-4 F, Cl, or Br atoms or C.sub.6 -C.sub.12 aryl.